Please Let Me Get What I Want
by CheekyClaudine
Summary: Roman got a little too tangled with a female friend, and now there may be consequences. Smutty One Shot request from tumblr.


It was an innocent kiss that missed. Kelsie leaned over to say bye with a peck on the cheek, but Roman turned at the last minute. That didn't excuse him deepening the kiss, or her grabbing onto his head so he couldn't move away. He had the wherewithal to pull her back into his hotel room and keep whatever this was private. They allowed this kiss to go on for a few moments before realization hit.

"Shit, Kelsie what're we doing?" Roman immediately started pacing the room. "What if someone saw? We shouldn't have—"

"Roman, I don't know what you want me to say? What were you expecting? We were supposed to wake up and forget we ever fucked?"

Roman just stared at her for a moment. "Look you knew when this started it was casual and that I was NOT leaving my wife for you. You still caught feelings so I stopped it. What did you expect?"

Kelsie pulled her phone from her pocket and started scrolling through her messages.

"What you doin'? I'm talking to you." Roman stared in disbelief.

"Yo I been thinkin bout you all day… Can't wait to get between those legs." She scrolled some more. "I can't stop thinking bout last night. You were so wet, I could drown. Hands down best pussy." She looked up at his pale face. "So it was just me. I was the only one to like the arrangement a little too much huh? You make me sick. You know what's wrong with this?"

"Baby, listen—"

"LET ME FINISH and don't call me 'baby'. You know what's wrong with this? The fact that you're tryin' to blame it on me. You got the bright idea to be friends with benefits even though you were engaged. I'm not proud of myself but I didn't do this by myself so fuck you." Tears stained her brown eyes as she started to make her way to the door. Before she could make it outside Roman pulled her back inside and pushed her against the wall.

"Roman, I'll make this easy for you. I'll leave. You go back to your wife and I'll get someone else who won't have to hide me."

"You ain't goin' nowhere." Roman ground out. Kelsie's eyes widened at the command. Before she could argue with him he silenced her with a kiss. After a brief hesitation and against all her morals Kelsie caved and kissed him back. She felt him pull her body close to feel his arousal.

"I'm not proud of myself either." Roman said between kisses. Declarations of love and other shit that would get him in trouble stayed choked in his throat. His hands found themselves on her ass giving her even less room to twist away from him. "Just let me have this. We can deal with everything else later."

Kelsie nodded and went back to the fervent kissing. While she was always used to his passionate nature in bed, she wasn't quite prepared for the intensity Roman was displaying now. Kelsie only noticed that he led her to bed when she was pushed on it. Roman made quick work disposing of their clothes and before Kelsie could even respond his mouth was attacking her breasts and one hand was between her legs working furiously to get her ready.

"Ro, fuck this is too much—" In an instant all the sensations ceased.

"Do you want to stop?" Roman asked looking concerned that he may have overstepped his bounds.

"No, I just—"

"Then shut the fuck up." He punctuated that with a hard slap to her ass and just like that Roman was all over her again and Kelsie decided she would deal with the fallout later.

Roman spent his time licking, biting and sucking Kelsie while stimulating her womanhood. Kelsie wasn't prepared for the orgasm that engulfed her so suddenly. Moaning out her pleasure Roman was relentless on her clit while she released. When it was clear he wasn't going to stop the ministrations she started squirming further on the bed to get away from him. Roman let her get away in favor of grabbing a condom from his wallet. When he returned to the bed Kelsie was in the middle of the bed still trembling.

"You good? You ready?" Roman looked practically evil at that moment.

"Shit, Ro, gimmie a sec." Kelsie felt a hand wrap around her ankle as she was roughly jerked to the edge of the bed. Pushing her knees towards her shoulders, Kelsie felt utterly exposed to Roman. She felt him feasting on her already sensitive pussy. Before she could get to the point of begging, Kelsie felt impaled. Realizing how loud Kelsie was being, Roman let her legs go instead opting to put one hand around her throat. He started a brutal pace that had Kelsie breathless and reeling. Grabbing onto Roman's arm as an anchor Kelsie couldn't hold back anymore and got really vocal.

Roman normally liked hearing her excitement but this time something in him wanted to own her completely. Roman couldn't remember the last time he felt so visceral during sex, but he needed this. He needed her quiet so he tightened his grip cutting off all the noise. It was tight enough that anything other than breathing would be difficult. He felt her start clawing at his arm in a panic. Roman leaned down and kissed her effectively cutting off all of her air. After a moment he let up.

"Are you gonna be quiet or do I have to quiet you down again?" Kelsie merely nodded.

Roman went back to his forceful pounding and after a few moments Kelsie was back to shouting. Roman once again let up so he could flip her onto her stomach. He entered her from behind and pulled her up so her back was plastered to his chest. Roman's hand wound around Kelsie's throat once again, but this time he could whisper dirty things into her ear.

"You're so fuckin loud. You tryin to make sure everyone hears you? Huh?" He punctuated his commentary with powerful thrusts. Finally he felt the pressure in his lower belly and sped up getting closer to his climax. Roman's other hand slid down her tummy towards her clit. Within moments he felt her shatter against him and joined soon after.

They collapsed, hot and sweaty onto the bed. Kelsie tried to wriggle away from Roman but he wasn't having it and pulled her close to spoon with him.

"Roman you know this isn't fair, right? You have a family, a future and this arrangement will stop me from having that." Having her back to him made it easy for Kelsie to spill her feelings.

Roman stayed silent for a while, contemplating what she said. He loves his family, loves his wife. He obviously can't see them often, and that sucks, but that doesn't mean he wants to give them up. But Kelsie was never supposed to be a thing. It was an accident that became a routine, and honestly Kelsie is right. It's selfish of him to keep her if he knows that he's not going to leave his wife.

"How about this," Roman's deep rumble broke their silent reverie. "Tomorrow instead of me going home, how about I fly to your home town."

"What about your wife and kids?"

"Baby, I'm trying. This is a hard decision for me to make. I just want to see you outside of work, outside of the bubble.

Kelsie stayed quiet for a moment, considering the offer.

"Ok, I guess. What's the worst that could happen? I wouldn't mind showing you Pensacola at all."

"Wait, what? Where are you from?"

"Pensacola, why?" Kelsie looked confused.

"Like Pensacola, Ohio?"

"Haha, no! I'm from Florida."

Roman just laid there at a loss for words.


End file.
